Tobacco's Effect
by Zoccshan
Summary: Sakura dicegat guru piket sekolah. Alasannya: Sakura bau tembakau, dan ia juga membawa sekotak rokok di dalam tasnya. Nah, bagaimana dong? "Kau ini, masih kelas dua SD aja sudah nakal." KakaSaku & SasoSaku. Dedicated to Ay. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Sakura dicegat guru piket sekolah. Alasannya: Sakura bau tembakau, dan ia juga membawa sekotak rokok di dalam tasnya. "Kau ini, masih kelas dua SD aja sudah nakal."**

.

.

Tepat di pukul 08:30 pagi, Sakura Haruno masuk ke dalam mobil sedan milik keluarganya. Murid kelas dua SD itu mengisi bagian depan, yang letaknya di samping bangku pengemudi. Sembari bersenandung riang, ia menyandarkan punggung ke jok, membiarkan kedua kaki kecilnya tergantung, dan mengenakan _seat belt_.

Setelah dirinya siap berangkat, tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang pria berambut merah acak-acakan yang masuk ke bangku sebelah. Dia adalah Sasori Haruno, kakak sulungnya. Jarak umur mereka cukup jauh, sekitar sepuluh tahun. Sasori delapan belas tahun, sedangkan dia delapan tahun.

Berhubung minggu ini Sasori selalu kuliah siang, sudah menjadi tugas rutinnya untuk mengantar sang adik ke sekolah. Jadi jangan heran juga kalau hanya melihat penampilan Sasori pagi ini hanya mengenakan kaus dan juga _boxer_. Sangat berbeda dari Sakura yang telah dibalut rapi oleh seragam SD-nya.

"Kau sudah siap ke sekolah, Saki?" Katanya sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Sudah, _Niichan_!"

"Oke..."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, mobil melaju perlahan ke jalan raya di kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

**TOBACCO'S EFFECT**

**"Tobacco's Effect" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Kakashi H. x Sakura H. x Sasori A.]**

**Family, Drama, General, Humor**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

**(kakashi tidak menggunakan masker)**

.

.

**Dedicated to Ay**

.

.

Sakura bersekolah di SD swasta yang cukup jauh; itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia diantar dengan mobil. Dan selama Sasori yang mengontrol kemudi, gadis cilik itu tinggal menunggu alat transportasi yang dia naiki ini membawanya sampai ke depan gerbang sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba saja AC dalam kabin diputar ke kiri oleh Sasori; dibuat _turn off_. Karena tak ada lagi angin dingin yang menerpa wajahnya, kedua iris hijau Sakura menatap Sasori.

"Kenapa AC-nya dimatikan?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan sambil menurunkan jendela mobil di sebelahnya. "Seperti biasa. Aku mau merokok sebentar."

"Huuh! Sasori-_nii_ kebiasaan!" Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia kesal. Tentu ia tidak suka asap rokok yang tercium tiap kali Sasori menghirup lintingan nikotin itu. "Kan mobilnya jadi bau!"

"_Sorry_, _sorry_..." Ia abaikan omelan Sakura dan menyesapi rokok yang telah ia bakar ujungnya. Dia hembuskan sekepul asap tebal dari mulut dan hidungnya secara bersamaan. "Kau boleh cerewet deh di sini, asal jangan kasih tau ke _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_, ya?" Asap berat itu segera keluar dari jendela dan tersapu angin, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa terganggu.

Dengan kedua tangan yang sudah menutupi hidung, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Mau tidak mau ia harus mematuhi kalimat Sasori. Soalnya kalau ia mengadu perihal ini, mungkin nanti Sasori akan mengamuk padanya. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Tapi janji ya jangan banyak-banyak?" Si kecil mencoba mengingatkan. "Rokok kan berbahaya. Kalau _Niichan_ meninggal, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab loh..."

Sasori tertawa. "Jangan ngomong seperti itu dong..."

Pemilik surai merah muda tersebut merengut. Padahal ia serius, tapi Sasori malah menanggapinya sebagai candaan. Karena suasana di dalam mobil mulai terasa pengap, Sakura menurunkan jendela. Ia ambil udara segar dari jalanan yang belum banyak dilalui oleh kendaraan-kendaraan lain.

Tapi saat ia melirik ke sebelah, Sakura terdiam. Di bagian rem tangan mobil—benda yang berada di tengah bangku Sasori dan Sakura—terletaklah dua bungkus rokok yang masih tertutup rapi. Barangkali itu adalah persediaan rokok Sasori jika rokok yang saat ini tertampung di sakunya habis.

Sakura pun berpikir, lalu ia melirik ke Sasori.

Sepertinya dia harus menyembunyikan benda-benda tersebut dari Sasori. Soalnya kalau tidak dijauhkan dari sumber nikotin itu, bagaimana caranya Sasori bisa sehat?

Tangan Sakura bertindak. Ia ambil dua kotak bungkus rokok tersebut secara diam-diam, lalu segeralah ia masukan benda tersebut ke ransel merah yang terletak di pangkuannya. Lagi, Sakura memandangi Sasori. Pria itu tetap sibuk menyetir—memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

Jadi situasinya aman. Sasori tidak sadar kalau rokok-rokok itu telah hilang.

Dan kemudian Sakura pun tersenyum lebar.

_Sasori-niichan tidak boleh sering-sering merokok!_—batinnya.

.

.

**~zo : tobacco's effect~**

.

.

Setelah gedung sekolah _Korouha Elementary_ terlihat, Sasori menyentil asal sisa putung rokoknya ke luar mobil. Ia menaikkan jendela dan menyalakan AC seperti semula. "Saki, cepat siap-siap. Sebentar lagi kau harus turun..."

"Aku sudah siap dari tadi, _Niichan_..."

Sasori tersenyum geli. Ia putar setirnya agar bisa memasuki ruang lingkup sekolah.

"Nah, sampai..." Katanya sambil menginjak rem. "Sana sekolah."

"Iyaa..."

**Cklek.**

"Saki."

Baru Sakura membuka pintu mobil, mendadak Sasori memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ciuman perpisahannya mana?" Kata Sasori sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

"Nih." Sakura tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mencubit pipi kakaknya. Kencang.

"Dasar..." Sasori protes. Dia uwel-uwel kepala Sakura dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya. Dalam waktu singkat surai merah muda sakura yang sebelumnya tersisir jadi tidak beraturan lagi.

"Aaa, _Niichan_! Tadi kan rambutku sudah rapii!"

Sasori tertawa lalu membiarkan Sakura keluar mobil dengan wajah masam. Karena tak perlu menunggu Sakura sampai pulang, setelah pintu ditutup, mobil hitam itu melaju keluar halaman sekolah.

Sakura membenarkan rambutnya sambil berjalan. Tak jarang ada gerutuan mengenai Sasori yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi sesaat ia akan memasuki gedung belajar, dirinya terheran. Sakura sedikit mengangkat dagu, memandang lurus ke arah anak-anak lain yang membuat barisan panjang. Mereka terlihat seperti mengantri untuk melewati pintu masuk.

Eh, tapi untuk apa?

Sakura mengerjap. Ia berjinjit, memanjang-manjangkan lehernya, dan kemudian memperhatikan semua yang berada di depan sana. Ternyata setelah dilihat-lihat, terdapat dua guru yang sedang melakukan razia kelengkapan atribut murid. Mereka ialah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Kurenai-_sensei_.

Pasti mereka sedang memastikan agar penampilan siswa-siswi _Korouha Elementary_ ini selalu lengkap dan mematuhi aturan.

Sakura menghela nafas. Untung hari tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Maju."

Beberapa menit terlewat, akhirnya giliran Sakura yang diperiksa. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan berdiri tegap di depan Kakashi Hatake, guru pria yang berambut perak jabrik. Dia merupakan guru yang cukup disegani se-SD. Pasalnya wajah Kakashi selalu terlihat malas, jadi banyak murid yang mendapati kesan tak ramah dan menyeramkan darinya.

"Baju seragam... tepat. Kaus kaki... cukup panjang. Bagus. Sepatu hitam... iya." Kakashi menilainya. "Oke, kau boleh lewat."

Sakura tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, _Sensei_..."

Anak itu segera berjalan lewatinya. Namun hidung Kakashi menangkap sebuah bau yang cukup membuat mata _onyx_-nya terbelalak.

"Tunggu."

Tangan Kakashi meraih ransel merah yang sedang dipanggul oleh Sakura. Langkah gadis itu tertahan.

"Ada yang aneh..."

Kalimat itu membuat Kurenai dan beberapa murid di sekitar memperhatikan Kakashi dan Sakura. Sakura pun menelan ludah dan mengerjap heran. Sedangkan Kakashi mulai membuka ranselnya dan terdiam. Ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"A-Ada apa, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Tangan Sakura digenggam Kakashi. Guru berkemeja putih itu memandang sekilas ke partnernya, Kurenai. "Aku bawa dia dulu ke atas..."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Jantungnya seolah meletup. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya dengan rasa tegang yang mengitari wajah manisnya, Sakura mengikuti Kakashi ke dalam gedung. Destinasinya ke ruang kesiswaan yang berada di lantai dua. Itu adalah sebuah ruangan di mana meja kerja Kakashi terletak—berhubung dia merupakan guru bahasa asing yang juga menjabat sebagai _leader_ kesiswaan, mejanya memang sengaja dibedakan.

Sesampainya di tempat yang sepi itu, Sakura jadi panik sendiri. Seingatnya hanya murid-murid nakal yang sering masuk ke ruang kesiswaan untuk berhadapan dengan Kakashi. Lalu kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba guru berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengajaknya ke sini?

Kakashi menduduki bangku di balik meja pribadinya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memasang ekspresi serius. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Cepat duduk di depanku."

Sakura mengangguk lemah lalu mematuhi perintah sang guru. Ia masih bingung dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau tau apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu... aku mau tanya." Ia memberi jeda sebentar. Matanya menatap Sakura yang terus menunduk. "Apa kau tau rokok?"

"T-Tau. Itu benda yang sangat berbahaya kalau dihisap, kan?"

"Pintar." Kakashi tersenyum, lalu ia memajukan badan dan juga wajahnya, membiarkan jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa jengkal. "Kalau begitu... apa kau menggunakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kakashi tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit. Kali ini terkesan palsu. "Bohong."

"Eh? Be-Benar kok..." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk balas menatapnya. "Kenapa... _Sensei_ menganggapku berbohong?"

"Karena kau tercium bau rokok."

Sakura terperanjat. Ia segera mengendus pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan benar, Sakura memang mencium bebauan keras itu dari seragam maupun helaian rambutnya sekalipun samar. Refleks tubuhnya bergetar.

"Pokoknya a-aku tidak merokok!" Sakura bersikeras.

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan dari mana bebauan itu menempel di pakaianmu?"

Sakura berpaling. Dirinya terlihat cemas dan mencari-cari akal untuk menjawab. Namun secara dadakan ada sebuah prasangka yang mengatakan bahwa ini adalah ulah kakaknya, Sasori Haruno, orang yang sebelumnya merokok di dalam mobil dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ya, ini pasti salah Sasori!

"Da-Dari kakakku, _Sensei_!"

Kakashi memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa kau menyalahkan kakakmu?"

"Karena dia merokok saat mengantarku ke sekolah dengan mobil!"

**Set.**

Kakashi mendadak berdiri dan Sakura sontak membisu di tempat. Bersama suara langkah sepatu yang mengiringinya, Kakashi berjalan ke sebelah Sakura. Dia putar bangku itu sebanyak 90 derajat—karena model bangku tersebut memang bisa diputar—sehingga Sakura menghadap kepadanya.

Kakashi berjongkok, menyamakan kepalanya dengan tinggi badan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Jantung kecil gadis itu berdebar-debar. Tapi ia bukannya sedang terpana saat memandangi wajah tampan Kakashi dari dekat, melainkan karena takut apabila Kakashi kembali menuduhnya yang aneh-aneh.

"A-Ada apa?" Sakura mencicit lirih.

Lama terdiam, pria berambut abu itu mulai mendekatkan hidungnya ke wajah Sakura. Sontak pemilik iris _emerald_ itu setengah tertutup. Dapat ia rasakan hidung Kakashi yang mengendus kulit lehernya. Bahkan karena dikagetkan oleh rasa geli yang ia rasakan, kedua bahu Sakura sampai naik serentak secara otomatis.

"E-Eh... _S-Sensei_..."

Sakura berniat menjauhkan pria itu, tapi tangan mungilnya ditangkap Kakashi; menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Jadi Sakura hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kakashi mulai mencoba menyesap segala bebauan di pipi, rambut dan yang terakhir di telapak tangannya. Tak tau harus berbuat apa, gadis itu malah memejamkan mata sambil menahan rona merah di pipinya. Tidak dia sangka perlakuan Kakashi yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat ia dirinya luar biasa malu.

Apalagi yang tadi, ketika hidung Kakashi bersinggungan dengan lehernya. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan suara dentumannya. Entahlah mengapa.

"Di rambutmu... tercium jelas bau rokok."

Kakashi memundurkan wajah. Mata obsidiannya terus memandangi Sakura, menuntut jawaban.

"Sepertinya i-itu karena tadi kakak menyentuh kepalaku."

"Kau tidak berbohong, kan?"

Ia menggeleng lagi. "A-Aku... sama sekali belum pernah mencoba rokok..."

"Oke. Jadi yang merokok itu kakakmu, ya?" Kakashi bertanya. Alibi itu memang memungkinkan, tapi ekspresi mengintimidasinya ke Sakura tetap belum sirna. "Lalu... kenapa ada rokok di tasmu?"

"Tasku...?" Sakura tersentak.

"Ya. Dua kotak, malah. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Ada tuduhan baru lagi ternyata. Sakura baru ingat kalau ia sengaja menyembunyikan dua benda itu ke dalam tasnya—agar Sasori berhenti merokok, paling tidak untuk hari ini. Pupil matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri; cemas. "I-Itu..."

"Mana mungkin kakakmu menitipkannya dengan sengaja, kan—?"

"Ti-Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Sakura menyelanya. "Rokok-rokok itu punya kakakku—aku tidak bohong! Tadi aku menyimpannya ke dalam tas supaya kakak tidak merokok lagi!"

Kepanikan Sakura semakin memperkuat kecurigaan Kakashi terhadapnya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak alasan." Lalu mata Kakashi menatap nama dan kelas yang tertera di gantungan ransel yang dipangku Sakura. Benda itu tertulis 'Sakura Haruno (2-1)'. Ia hafalkan nama itu sekilas, lalu membuka ransel, menyita dua bungkus rokok yang tergeletak di tumpukan buku pelajaran.

"Ini aku sita." Sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini, masih kelas dua SD aja sudah nakal."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia kesal karena Kakashi tidak mau percaya kepadanya.

"Dengan ini aku mempunyai banyak bukti untuk menghukummu."

"Tapi, _Sensei_—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi..." Kakashi mengambil pena dan mulai menuliskan nama Sakura di buku pelanggaran murid. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil kertas kosong. Dia serahkan pena dan kertas tersebut ke Sakura yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan cilik itu terus meremas kencang ujung rok merahnya.

"Hari ini kamu di-_skorsing_. Tulis 'aku berberjanji agar tak akan merokok dan berbohong lagi. Apabila iya, aku rela diberikan hukuman apapun dari pihak sekolah'. Semua itu harus kau tulis ulang sampai 100x di kertas ini. Mengerti, Sakura?"

"Hiks..."

Dan Sakura pun menangis.

.

.

**~zo : tobacco's effect~**

.

.

"Hiks..."

"Hiks—uhk, hiks..."

Dari awal jam sembilan sampai jam sepuluh lewat, suara itu terus terdengar dari dalam ruangan kesiswaan di lantai dua. Tapi satu-satunya guru yang berada di sana, Kakashi Hatake, sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Sebab memang dia lah biang keladi yang telah membuat siswi itu menangis.

Iya, siswi itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura Haruno?

Si gadis kecil masih terduduk di bangku yang tersedia di depan meja Kakashi. Tangan kanannya memegang pena, sedangkan satunya lagi terus menghapus linangan air mata yang sedari tadi keluar dari kedua sudut matanya. Sakura menangis sampai wajahnya dipenuhi oleh air mata yang bercampur keringat. Semua itu menyertai kedua bahunya yang bergerak naik-turun kala ia sesenggukan.

Kakashi yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bisa mengamatinya dalam diam, tentu masih dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada dan wajah tak niatnya.

"Aku sudah memberitahu wali kelas 2-1 mengenai absensimu di kelas. Dia mengizinkan. Lalu aku juga memanggil kakakmu untuk datang ke sekolah."

Sakura menjawab dengan isakan kecil. Matanya yang tenggelam di genangan air mata itu semakin berkilat.

"Sudah paragraf ke berapa?"

"K-Ke-18..."

"Cuma segitu? Percepat tulisanmu."

Sakura mengangguk sedih.

Perlahan mata datar Kakashi melirik ke jam _rolex_ yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Sekarang masih jam 10:13—jadwal mengajarnya untuk kelas enam masih lama. Jadi dapat ia pastikan dirinya sanggup menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan hukumannya.

"Hiks..."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia perhatikan lagi Sakura Haruno yang masih tersedu.

"Mau sampai kapan nangisnya?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia mencoba menghapus ingus beserta air matanya dengan lengan seragamnya. Kakashi termenung. Meski memiliki hati yang seperti batu, lama kelamaan pria itu sedikit iba saat melihat Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga—setaunya—Sakura Haruno adalah murid paling teladan dari angkatan kelas dua. Perilakunya baik dan ilmu pengetahuannya sempurna. Jadi mungkin ini baru pertama kalinya dia diberi hukuman. Pantas saja dia sampai sebegitunya.

**Set.**

Sakura mengadah saat ada sebuah tisu yang tersodor di depan wajahnya. Itu dari Kakashi.

"Hapus dulu ingusmu..." Katanya sambil menggoyangkan tisu—ingin Sakura cepat mengambilnya. "Wajahmu seperti meleleh kalau nangis..."

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Hidungnya terus menyedot ingusnya sendiri. Sesekali matanya berkedip memandangi benda putih yang ditawarkan oleh sang guru. Tapi berhubung ia sadar bahwa Kakashi lah yang membuatnya terpuruk seperti ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk membuang muka, mengabaikan pemberian tulus dari Kakashi. Ia terlalu gengsi mengambil tisu tersebut.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau tisu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura, singkat. Sekalipun serak, masih terdengar nada kesal dari intonasinya.

Dan Kakashi sadar akan hal itu.

Dilihatnya lurus-lurus wajah anak kecil yang saat ini masih menunduk. Ia mengelap mata, hidung dan pipinya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Karena tak ada apa-apa lagi selain baju, Sakura menempelkan cairan lengket itu ke sana—habis mau taruh di mana lagi? Ia lakukan hal barusan berulang-ulang, berharap nanti stok air mata dan ingusnya akan habis sendiri.

Kakashi meneliti gerak-geriknya. Ia lumayan heran ke anak yang satu ini.

Karena tak begitu ingin terlalu repot mengurusi anak kecil, akhirnya Kakashi menempelkan tisu itu ke hidung Sakura. Sontak lembaran tipis dari tisu putih itu menempel secara otomatis di wajahnya.

"Aaa, _Se-Sensei_!" Sakura menggeleng—ingin tisu itu terlepas, tapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya serat itu sudah terlebih dulu menyatu erat dengan ingusnya. Kesal, Sakura lepaskan benda itu menggunakan tangannya. Dirinya kembali mau nangis. "_Sensei_ apa-apaan sih!?"

Alis Kakashi naik bersamaan. Kenapa Sakura jadi seperti remaja sensitif seperti itu? Dari tadi marah-marah mulu kerjaannya.

"Aku hanya memberimu tisu."

"Aku kan t-tidak butuh!" Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya menjatuhkan air mata. Tampaknya emosi Sakura lagi tidak stabil. Dia marah tapi suasana hatinya masih sedih karena diberi hukuman. Beginilah jadinya.

Kakashi mengusap tengkuknya—sedikit bingung harus bertindak apa. Ia pasrah sajalah. "Iya, iya... kalau begitu jangan nangis lagi."

Daripada berpusing-pusing ria menghadapi murid cengeng yang satu ini, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau ia menjauh. Pria berambut perak jabrik itu berdiri. Ia berjalan seraya merogoh saku celananya dengan tangan.

"Kalau sudah selesai; bilang."

"E-Eh? _Sensei_ mau ke mana?"

"Aku?" Lalu dia mematikan AC ruangan melalui _remote_ yang tersedia. "Mau cari angin sebentar."

Tidak tau kenapa Sakura merasa _familiar_ dengan tanda-tanda ini.

"Angin? Di mana?"

"Di ruangan ini..."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Kakashi yang telah membuka jendela ruangan. Di sana pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang mencurigakan dan hal itu langsung membuat Sakura menganga.

"_S-Se-Sensei_ merokok!?"

"Ya." Ia keluarkan lintingan rokok dan membakar ujungnya. Dia hisap sumber nikotin tersebut ke dalam paru-parunya. "Kenapa?"

**Prak!**

Ia, Sakura Haruno, gadis berusia delapan tahun itu melempar penanya ke meja dan kemudian berdiri—loncat dari kursi. Mendapati delikan sinis dari Sakura, Kakashi memberikan pandangan heran kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"K-Kok 'kenapa?' sih!?" Sakura berteriak. Dengan langkah berat ia menghampiri Kakashi. "Aku diberi hukuman karena _Sensei_ menuduhku merokok, kan!? Lalu kenapa Kakashi-_sensei_ sendiri malah merokok!? _Sensei_ gimana sih!?" Sakura memukul pinggang guru bahasa asing tersebut—karena hanya itulah yang bisa tangannya kenai. Dan itu bukan cuma sekali, melainkan berkali-kali. Kakashi mengerutkan kening dan menjauhkan Sakura dengan cara memegangi kepala _pink_-nya.

"Sudahlah, aku ini orang dewasa—tidak masalah kalau menghirup rokok sekali-kali. Kau selesaikan saja hukumanmu."

"Tidak bisa begitu dong! Tidak adil namanya!"

"Tidak adil bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya tidak adil! Kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ merokok, harusnya _Sensei_ tidak menghukumku seperti ini!" Sakura yang kesal segera menyambar kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisannya. Tanpa segan ia meremasnya sampai jadi bola kecil yang padat. "Rasakan ini, dasar menyebalkan!"

**Pluk!**

Kertas itu terlempar tepat di dahi Kakashi.

"Rasakan!" Belum puas, Sakura kembali melempar barang. Pena, penghapus, _tipe-x_, dan berbagai macam benda-benda kecil lainnya yang bisa dia temukan di meja kerja Kakashi. "Rasakan! Rasakan! Rasakaan!"

Sedangkan Kakashi cuma memasang wajah _emotless_ sambil terus menyesapi rokok.

Melihat Kakashi yang tidak menghentikan acara merokoknya, Sakura benar-benar dibuatnya jengkel. Ia jadi menyesal sempat mematuhi segala perintah yang Kakashi berikan kepadanya. Buru-buru ia sambar ranselnya di bangku dan kemudian berlari keluar.

Tak lupa setelah berteriak kencang sebagai kalimat pamit.

"KAKASHI-_SENSEI NO BAKA_!"

**Blam!**

Pintu tertutup dengan bantingan, Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar anak kecil..."

.

.

**~zo : tobacco's effect~**

.

.

Karena menerima panggilan dari pihak sekolah, pria yang bernama lengkap Sasori Haruno itu baru saja datang ke halaman sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, ia berjalan menuju gedung belajar.

Sebenarnya sih ia tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat dirinya dipanggil seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak begitu merasa terganggu ataupun kerepotan. Toh, paling hanya berbicara sebentar dengan seorang guru, selesai, dan kemudian ia bisa langsung pergi ke universitasnya—sehingga pakaian yang saat ini dikenakannya bisa dibilang cukup kasual; tidak seperti tadi pagi.

Tujuan pertama, ia datangi ruangan administrasi milik sekolah. Ia diberi petunjuk untuk mendatangi Kakashi Hatake, guru kesiswaan yang berada di lantai dua. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasori menaiki tangga. Kalau tidak bersama adiknya, pria berwajah _baby face_ yang satu ini memang lebih sering menunjukkan sifat _cool_-nya.

Namun ketika ia menginjakkan sepatunya ke koridor lantai dua, dirinya dibuat kaget oleh suara bantingan pintu.

**Blam!**

"Hwaaaa!"

Jerit tangis ala anak-anak itu mencuri perhatian Sasori. Masalahnya ia hafal pemilik suara tersebut. Pasti Sakura—tak salah lagi. Segeralah pandangan pria itu mengeliling; mencari-cari. Dan ketika iris berwarna cokelat madunya menjumpai Sakura yang sedang berlari dengan kedua mata terpejam—karena terus mengeluarkan air mata—ia tersentak.

"Sa-Saki?" Sasori pun mencoba untuk menahan Sakura, agar anak itu tidak melewatinya begitu saja.

"S-Sa-Sasori-_niichan_?" Sakura membuka kelopak matanya yang basah, mencoba memastikan. Dan setelah mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah kakaknya, Sakura kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasori. Memeluknya erat sambil melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"I-Itu... K-Ka-Kakashi-_sensei_..." Karena isakannya yang tak kunjung berhenti, ia terbata. Omongannya sedikit kacau. "Di r-ruang kesiswaan..."

Menyadari ada sebuah keanehan dari kalimat yang diutarakan Sakura, Sasori segera memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia pun menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan si adik sambil meluruskan pandangannya ke arah pintu—di mana Sakura keluar tadi.

Dengan geraman marah Sasori melangkah. Ia buka pintu ruang kesiswaan dengan sebuah gebrakan kencang. Lalu dilihatnya sebuah ruangan yang hanya dihuni oleh satu orang. Dan tepat di hadapannya—dekat jendela—berdirilah Kakashi-_sensei._ Pria dewasa itu menoleh. Putung rokok masih terselip di bibirnya.

"Kau!" Sasori berteriak lantang, Kakashi mengernyit heran. "Kau apakan adikku!?"

"Apa?"

Sasori emosi. Guru berambut perak itu pasti pura-pura tidak tau. Dia lirikan matanya ke Sakura yang masih sesenggukan di pelukannya.

"Saki, orang itu yang bernama Kakashi, kan!?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Sasori mendengus. "Beraninya kau berbohong!"

"Maksudmu apa, hah?" Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Wajahnya kebingungan.

"Cih! Lihat Sakura! Penampilannya berantakan! Bajunya acak-acakan! Badannya dibasahi oleh keringat dan dia keluar dari ruangan ini sambil menangis histeris!" Si rambut merah itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke sang guru. "Berani-beraninya kau menyerang anak SD—!"

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kau berbicara apa."

Sasori mendengus. Tapi karena itu juga dia dapat mencium sebuah bau yang tak asing lagi di ubun-ubun Sakura.

"Sakura juga bau rokok!" Semakin Sasori mendapati bukti—sebab saat ini si perak itu sedang merokok. Sorot matanya semakin memancarkan kebencian ke Kakashi. "Dasar guru pedofil kurang ajar!"

"Apa...? Pedofil?" Kakashi terpancing rasa tidak suka. Dia mulai membalas. "Jelas-jelas anak itu bilang kau—kakaknya—yang menyebabkan rambutnya bau rokok!"

"Jangan banyak alasan, sialan!"

Dan terjadilah adu debat di antara Kakashi Hatake dan Sasori Haruno. Di sana Sakura cuma memperhatikan mereka sampai air matanya kering dengan sendirinya.

**. . .**

Jadi kesalahpahaman ini... masih belum selesai, ya?

Hhh, daripada semakin panjang, lebih baik kita akhiri saja.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Ng... ini buat rikuesan Kak Aya (walopun sekarang Kak Aya lagi hiatus #hiks). Maaf ya kalo jadinya malah KakaSakuSaso (padahal mintanya cuma KakaSaku). Soalnya KakaSaku dan SasoSaku tuh duo pair Sakura yang ku-fave sih hehe. Dan moga aja kalian juga suka sama ceritanya, yaa... :')**

**Oh, ya. Ini semi-based on true story loh. Kakakku suka banget ngerokok di dalem mobil, dan kerenanya aku jadi ngga jarang bau rokok (terutama kalo diendus di rambut). Makanya aku sempet khawatir kalo misalnya ada guru atau temen yang nyium bau itu. Kan aku anak baik... :'|**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
